Dovetail
by Priestess of Groove
Summary: A rewrite of Catching Fire - After nearly a year of anticipation, Katniss begins to believe that they overestimated President Snow's anger after her win. She struggles with her competing feelings for Peeta and Gale and her attempts to master her new talent, but it's only when the 75th Hunger Games begins, that President Snow decides to strike.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **After this author's note, I don't anticipate adding anymore because I feel like it breaks the immersion of the story.

I personally wouldn't count myself a huge fan of _The Hunger Games_ trilogy and, in fact, I very much disliked the second book. I felt it was poorly written and poorly handled all around. I cannot claim the idea for this story. I actually discovered it somewhere else and the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to take a crack at re-writing the story. I have done my best to stay true to the characters and the spirit of the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

The sun has only just risen over District 12, alighting on a figure standing beneath a tree bare of all its leaves. Despite the fierce cold which caused the figure's breath to puff out in tiny clouds, she doesn't stir.

She doesn't have to wait much longer. With the ground frozen, it's impossible to walk with a silent tread and when Katniss hears him, for just the faintest moment her eyes go wide, her breath quickens, and she has to make an effort not to train her bow on him. She's gotten a little better about it.

The first Sunday after the games, she was barely able to wait for dawn to break before she was hurrying across the town to the woods. Now that Gale was in the mines, Sunday was her only opportunity to see him. She had been craving his company even before the games had ended. At her first sight of him coming up to their hill, she couldn't resist flinging herself into his arms.

He hadn't hesitated in wrapping her up in his powerful arms. "I knew you could do it, Catnip," he whispered in her ear. She laughed, but when she inhaled everything changed. Gale no longer smelled of Apples and Alderwood. She did her best to hide her sadness at the way things had already changed in the mere two months she was away.

"Ready for some hunting?"

"I'm waiting on you," she shot back, her smile felt halfhearted. There seemed to be some part missing. It was small, something that felt more internal and it had disappeared in the course of the games, of that she was sure.

The day hadn't improved. They rounded up a fine catch of fish and collected from their strawberry patches, but it was when the hunting started that Katniss ran into her old prey. She found some turkey tracks and was quietly stalking it, when she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. She glanced at it surreptitiously, and then her heart was in her throat and she whipped the bow over to just miss an arrow at Cato, only for him to turn suddenly into Gale.

He swore loudly even as Katniss cried out in shock and ran to him. "Are you okay? I am so sorry!

"What the hell was that, Katniss?"

"I saw movement and it looked like a mountain lion, so I shot," she couldn't quite meet his eye. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's just finish hunting."

They continued by catching a couple of the turkeys and a squirrel. There was another movement where she was certain Rue was sitting in the branches observing the hunt curiously and it unnerved her badly enough that she missed the last squirrel entirely.

Usually after a successful hunt they were in high spirits, chatting and laughing, but that first hunt they walked back in silence. She could tell that Gale had a million questions, but he knew her better than to ask. Katniss was eternally grateful for it and she went into the woods now only on Sundays. It had ceased to be a place of sanctuary.

Several weeks had passed since then and Katniss went through the motions of life like a lost soul. Who was she really without the woods and her hunting? The Victor of the 74th Hunger Games and that was it. The subsequent visits were just as bad as the first: a stung Glimmer made an appearance; she only ever caught the edge of Foxface's scarlet mane of hair as she darted through the trees, and another time she swore Thresh had been stalking her like a lion stalking its prey.

Katniss continued to go. Her mother of all people actually encouraged it, saying the routine would do her good, so she went, partially out of a vague hope the hallucinations would cease and the forest would become her haven again, but also because of Gale. He was still her friend and he deserved to put food on the table. Since he wouldn't accept her money, he would simply have to suffer her company.

Five months since she came back, she says a weak "Hey" to him and he gives her a wan smile once he reaches the top of the hill. She never asks him about work because she already knows. Likewise, his small talk is limited.

"What'd you get Prim for her birthday?"

Of course he asks the one question that guarantees a smile.

"Another goat," she replies and tries not to wince. This goat wasn't nearly dead and a product of a hard barter. It was a kid freshly bought at full price. It was nice having money and Katniss goes to the hob frequently to spend it around, but she can't help feel she's flaunting her newfound wealth at Gale.

"A little friend for Lady?"

"Lady didn't appear terribly happy at the time."

"She'll get used to it. And Prim?"

"How do you think she took it?" Katniss asked with a wry grin. This is the first normal conversation they've had since she got back. "She's only played with him for 3 days straight. Me and mother have barely been able to pry her away long enough to go to school."

"A he, huh? Looking forward to some more little goats in the future?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Just like that her good humor vanishes. "Maybe." The truth was she was hoping to give Gale a nanny goat in the future to ease his family's troubles. Once again, it felt like another instance of flaunting her wealth in his face. "Speaking of goats, I brought some cheese and bread for breakfast," Katniss said, pulling the items from her bag.

It hadn't escaped her that this was the same breakfast on the day of the reaping. She kept telling herself that there was nothing symbolic about it, but in a way she hoped it would serve as a sign that they might get back to what they were before that fateful day. But she was fooling herself.

He chowed down on the bread gratefully. He at least didn't object to her serving him up a larger portion. "Isn't the Victory tour today?"

"Don't," Katniss snapped, the last vestige of her good mood seemed to blow away in the wintry wind.

"What? I was just assuming you had to be somewhere."

"Not until later."

"How long will you be gone?"

"You know how long these things last."

"And what about you and…Peeta?"

This was the first Gale had ever uttered his name since she had come back from the Games, but it caused her to think about the upcoming trip for the first time. Katniss was very much a person of the present. Thinking about the future didn't fill bellies and making long term plans was futile because virtually everyone suffered the same fate: a life in the mines. So she always pushed the future away. "Let's not talk about that. We need to stock up," Katniss replied, once again side stepping the topic and heading downhill.

Gale sighed in frustration. "When are we going to talk?"

"When I get back. After the tour, everyone will forget while they gear up for the next Hunger Games."

"It doesn't end there and you know it."

Deep in the tightly knotted pit of her stomach, she knew he was right. He was shouting at her the truth that she hadn't let herself believe for five months. She was a mentor now, which meant she'd be dragged along with Peeta to the Capitol every year. Was the audience expecting them to be together? And the year after that and the year after that? She hadn't meant to be tied with Peeta the rest of her life! She was about to induce a panic attack when she abruptly pushed it aside.

"What would you've had me do, Gale? He was my best chance to survive."

"I know, which is why I wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Us."

She blinked and stepped back as if the very words themselves had been a blow to her face. "What?"

He was quiet, staring at the ground as he thought of his next words. "I..I didn't realize until after you were gone what you meant to me. The District felt empty, the hob was quieter, and the woods…it seemed hollow. I felt like I'd lost my arm. I couldn't quite function the same. I never thought I'd see you again. And then there was your parade debut and your training score. That's when I really believed you'd come home."

"You always underestimated yourself. I always believed you had a great shot at winning just from hunting with you, but after the splash you made, I knew you'd be unstoppable," he said with the first ghost of a smile.

Katniss could only stand there in shock, not knowing what to say. Thankfully he wasn't quite finished. "But when Peeta made his confession and I watched you dote on him, like how I'd imagine you'd dote on me. You don't know how hard it was watching you love someone else"

She wanted to say that it had all been fake, but after her realization of being forever tied to the boy with the bread, she bit her tongue. It would be needlessly cruel to get his hopes up, especially when all she wanted was to fling herself into his arms and never let go. Besides, she hadn't been entirely sure the affection was all one-sided.

All she said in a quiet voice was, "I'm sorry, Gale."

"May I at least give you this?" He stepped up, hesitated a moment, and then kissed her on the lips.

She melted like steel in his ironclad embrace. Like a bee to pollen, she was helpless to resist and eagerly returned the kiss. She could indulge in this at least just once. It might be her only chance to.

"When he pulled away, his smile was a pale of its former self. "We better start hunting or you'll never make it back in time." So he passed her down the hill and a moment later she followed, staring at him with an expression of longing and regret.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They always went to the hob together after their hunt, but once there they went their separate ways. Galen went to haggle and Katniss to buy. It still felt alien to be handing over coins instead of meat or clothing or herbs. She examined the seasoning available and picked out a few. Her mother and Prim were both having a ball at cooking new things and trying out new flavors. Maybe they could make something tasty of the two rabbits. She bought most of her meat these days, but she still holds that there was still something fresher about eating her own kills. She purchased Ochre and Nutmeg and then headed to the merchant store fronts. The hob held sentimental value, but it lacked essential items such as fresh fruit and vegetables, especially in the winter time.

She spotted the storefront of the baker's, where the cakes were on display and she smiled inwardly at the memory of giving Prim her first real birthday cake, with real cream icing. No matter what her relationship with Peeta was, Prim deserved to have a real birthday cake. It had been deliciously rich and creamy chocolate with vanilla icing. It had actually compared to some of the food she remembered from the Capitol, which was the only thing she missed about that place.

Back to the task at hand, Katniss picked up onions, carrots, and potatoes; stew was a favorite in the family. Katniss then headed over and picked up another loaf of good white bread and finally honey. Honey had been a real treat that no one had before, but Katniss won't deny that honey on bread had become a favorite snack.

Finally she began the trudge back home. The new house was set a little ways outside the city, closer to the mayor's home, and though the walk wasn't longer, it was made longer by Katniss' reluctance. Finally, she couldn't put it off any longer and shoved her way through the door, stamping her boots to dislodge the pesky snow.

"Hi, Katniss," Prim chirped from the kitchen table where she was dipping her bread into a lamb stew.

"Mmm, that smells good," Katniss said, making her way to the kitchen with her haul.

"Well, hello, Katniss," Effie Trinket said, suddenly popping into view. Her appearance had changed from the last time she'd seen her. Now there was a turquoise wig set atop her head, more elegantly pinned than the one Katniss had seen during the Hunger Games. Looks like District 12's good fortune was smiling on her. This time she had blue eye shadow with a dash of turquoise and gold highlighting her features. It actually looked rather beautiful if Katniss cared at all about Capitol fashion. It did not offset Katniss' dour mood.

She stiffened at the sight of her and gave her a wan smile. "Effie, how are you? I was expecting Cinna."

"He's waiting in the Capitol to fix you up, dear."

"The Capitol? Aren't we going to all the outlying districts first?"

"Change of plans. The Capitol has decided it's awfully pointless to have a party in each district, so they're just making it one big party in the Capitol!" By Effie's fixed smile, it was something else entirely. Katniss may find her ditzy and her fashion bizarre, if not questionable at best, but there was no doubt Effie knew her politics. It must have something to do with her game winning stunt.

Katniss almost wishes she could take it back. Almost. But that little stunt saved both her's and Peeta's live and she wasn't certain the Capitol could do anything to make her regret it.

"Thank you so much for the tea. It was quite delicious for being made out here." Mother's smile turned positively stale at the backhanded compliment, but she thanked her nonetheless.

Katniss didn't bother to hide her glare.

"Now, come along! We've kept the boys waiting long enough," Effie said, using her hands to guide Katniss to the door.

"Can't I at least drop my pack off in my room?"

"Maybe you should have thought of that sooner before you made us late. Honestly!"

"I'll take your pack up," Prim said, skipping over to snatch the pack from Katniss before she was shoved out the door.

Once outside, Katniss rounded on Effie. "Couldn't you have at least let me say goodbye?"

Effie returned the hard glare with a sickly smile, "You're the one who make these things difficult, Katniss. I just preempted it. Besides, you'll see them again in four days!"

Katniss was surprised to find them headed in the direction of Haymitch's house.

"You haven't even gotten Haymitch yet?"

"I do most difficult to least."

"You think I'm more difficult?"

"Haymitch at least knows the routine."

Katniss still suspected they'd find Haymitch sleeping in his own vomit again, but much to her surprise when they knocked, she heard a gruff but rude, "I'm coming. I'm coming!" He was scruffy and his eyes were bloodshot like he only got two hours of sleep, but he was presentable. Katniss did notice his ever present flask was in his hand. "Finally stop dragging your heels, sweetheart?"

"You're one to talk."

"My life isn't the one at stake here."

"All the more reason to delay if you ask me."

"Delaying doesn't make you look good, it makes you look suspicious. You're not supposed to have an inkling of what's going on."

Katniss opened her mouth to retort, but Effie cut her off.

"While all this is fascinating, you're both just delaying. Now, come along both of you," she snapped and shot them both warning looks.

They proceeded down the street quietly, but when they passed Peeta's house, Katniss asked, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Peeta is already at the train, overseeing the handling of his paintings. And speaking of paintings…"

"Effie, no!" Katniss gritted out between her teeth.

"Katniss, you're required to have a talent and perform by the time of the next Hunger Games. We're already halfway there. You need a talent!"

She scowled some more. They'd been through this several times already; at least once a month Effie would ask the same question and then she rambled off a list of talents.

"Why can't I do archery?"

"Because that's rather course. There's nothing beautiful or elegant about sending an arrow into a dummy's head."

"I find it elegant," Katniss said out of spite, but the thought of firing arrows at human-like targets made her stomach churn. She could barely hunt animals right now.

"Between the games, the Capitol likes pretty things. Paper mache, glass-blowing, pottery, music…you know, art!"

`"I'm not artistic."

"You can sing."

"I will not sing for them!" Katniss' mood could not get any darker. Everything was coming back to haunt her: Her father, Rue, Cato, that boy from District 1 she killed, and now Gale. She hadn't had a day this bad in a long time.

"Then find a new talent! You need to know by the end of this trip so that you can be prepared for your debut or there's going to be trouble."

"She's right, Katniss. You need to display something sufficiently romantic or public opinion of you will sour and we can't have that," Haymitch spoke up.

"What was your talent, Haymitch?" She still felt sullen, but she was genuinely curious.

"Poetry."

She stared. Of all the things he could have chosen, Katniss would have thought that the dead last. "Why?"

"Words are powerful," he replied.

"What was one of your poems? An Ode to Alcohol?"

"Laugh it up, sweetheart," Haymitch replied, with a nasty grin. "You need a talent and if you don't get one, it's on your head. Now, be nice and I might actually help you, talentless slug that you are."

Katniss' cheeks burned. "You're the last person I will consult on talents!"

"That's enough," Effie said, putting hands on the both of them to keep from tearing each other's throats out. "You know what you need to do, Katniss. I suggest you start doing it. Now, we're almost there."

Katniss noticed that Effie had developed a new habit of silencing talk before they reached anything officially Capitol, even if it was as harmless as arguing about talents.

Peeta was already at a table snacking on some cookies when they arrived. "Hi, Katniss," he said pleasantly enough, but his smile was weak.

"Hi," Katniss replied, but she was still angry from her argument with Haymitch and brushed past him to beeline for her room.

Just as she was closing the door, she heard Peeta say, "So what did you say to her now?" She smirked.

The train started moving almost immediately, but it was a little bit before she heard a knock on her door. "I'm not hungry right now, Effie!"

"Katniss, it's me," Peeta's soft voice drifted through the door and she opened it for him.

"Hey," she said, going back to her place where she had been brooding on the bed.

"Hey," Peeta said. He watched her for a moment and then with a great breath he said, "So Effie told me about your talent search."

"It's going as well as expected," Katniss grumbled.

Peeta sighed. "Do you have any idea about what you want to do?"

"Something with music, I think. It at least has some use compared to the other things Effie mentioned. What am I going to do with Paper Mache?"

"Decorate your house with it?" Peeta asked, grinning. "I would agree, I can't see you doing something like that. But music…were you thinking about learning an instrument then?"

"I won't sing for them," Katniss replied. There was a stubborn jut to her jaw as she said it.

"So what would you play?"

"I just don't know."

"You could always ask Dorner for fiddle lessons. Then there's the Forster twins and their tin whistles."

Katniss wrinkled her nose. "I just don't know. I want to see what's actually available."

"Well, no matter what you pick, Katniss, I know that you'll be great at it. When you put your mind to it, you can succeed at anything. Don't let Haymitch tell you otherwise."

"Thanks, Peeta," she said.

They fell into an awkward silence and then he said, "I better go and get ready for dinner. By the way, I don't think you'll be able to get away with not having dinner."

"I'll come out. I'm just afraid I'll throw something at Haymitch."

Peeta chuckled and said, "Just try not to look at him."

_But then all I'll have to look at is you,_ Katniss thought, but she merely nodded. Peeta was too kind for his own good. He knew that she didn't love him, yet he came to cheer her up anyway. Why would he want to be with her? He was too good for her. But at the same time she felt a pang of longing in her heart for what she couldn't have.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Oh, Katniss, there was this horrible woman at my salon!"

"Oh, yes, it was horrible."

"You know what she said? She said you cheated!"

"…Yes, yes, absolutely dreadful…"

"But I set her straight. I said, 'Katniss is the nicest Tribute I've met and she has great honor! Of course she couldn't leave her sweetheart.'"

"Oh yes, so awful..."

"I just wanted to let you know."

Thankfully, since her prep team are too busy waxing her down like last time she actually is not allowed to nod, but she does her best to offer the smile she is allowed. It's a struggle not to giggle. Like she cared one jot about what people in the Capitol thought of her, but before disembarking on the train that very morning Haymitch had hissed in her ear, "Keep smiling, sweetheart. Those people are going to save you."

"Thanks, Flavius," Katniss managed to say quickly between the eyebrow waxing and the lotion they applied to her skin to prevent breakouts.

"Not at all, Katniss. You are truly one of the kindest Tributes we've had the pleasure of working with," Venia said, flashing her aqua colored lips in a smile.

Katniss was surprised to feel a small bit of warmth. She had hated her prep team at the time of the last Hunger Games for the same backhanded compliments that Effie is famous for, but they actually seemed to have warmed up to her and thought very highly of her. She would never confide in them the same way she did Cinna, but it was always nice to know when you had allies.

Thankfully, prep time didn't take three hours like it had initially thanks in part to her new luxurious accommodations at home and this time she didn't have to wait around naked for Cinna. He entered in a much more timely fashion and the first thing they did was embrace.

"Katniss, how are you?"

"I'm…I'm all right," She said with a smile, but she winced internally. She hadn't meant to hesitate.

"Something you'd like to talk about?" Cinna said, with a raised eyebrow, before directing her over to take a seat where he once again called for lunch.

"It's not a big deal. Just a lot of things on my mind. Nothing important," Katniss said, reaching for a roll that came up with the food in the hopes to skip over the subject.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with searching for a talent, would it?" Cinna asked, that knowing smile on his face.

"Haymitch told you, didn't he?" Katniss said. The irritation still persisted and caused her to take a vicious bite out of the bread.

"Actually, Effie did."

Katniss heaved a great sigh and dabbed her bread in the sauce that came on the roast chicken, but now she only nibbled. "I just don't have any talents."

"Sure you do."

"Not the kind Effie needs."

"Most people have more than one talent, Katniss, and I have no doubt you'll find something to catch your eye."

"Peeta and I talked about it and he suggested some sort of musical instrument, but I can't think of one that I want."

"Hmm," Cinna said as he rubbed his chin and pondered, "well, tomorrow afternoon, before the party, there is a form of entertainment. Effie is actually supposed to offer suggestions, so I had her suggest the State Orchestra. Have you ever seen an orchestra?"

Katniss shook her head. The only time Capitol entertainment was broadcast to the Districts was when it was the Hunger Games or the post-Hunger Games tour. Her only sense of music were the rural sweet tunes of the fiddler, Dorner, who played at pretty much all the weddings in District 12. And, of course, the Forster twins who treated everyone to their tin whistle duet during the annual talent show. Katniss had never entered such things. She had no time for it let alone a talent.

"Orchestras are highly regarded here at the Capitol."

"Really?" Katniss asked with her eyebrows raised high. She enjoyed her father's singing when she had, but had never really thought of it as anything other than a…a hobby, which is what Katniss tended to categorize as useless things.

"Absolutely. The Capitol's own official orchestra is an event no one but the upmost highest officials can get in to. Tickets are sold a year in advance. I have personally never been able to attend one, they're that exclusive."

Now this actually flabbergasted Katniss. Cinna was a part of one of the most prestigious aspects of the Capitol – she cannot deny its importance to the Capitol as much as she despised it– but even he lacked the contacts to see a music group?

"There is a wide variety of instruments that make up an orchestra. I imagine you'll find something to attract your attention and you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"I'm not so sure. District 12 has a fiddler and tin whistlers. They were all right. Fun to listen to, but I never once thought about trying to learn the instrument."

"Maybe their style isn't quite your style," Cinna said with a shrug. "Try not to worry, Katniss. We'll make sure you have a talent you enjoy. Now about your outfit tonight…"

"Are we still going on the fire them?"

"In a way." He smiled "It is one of your defining trademarks, but I've made it less prominent."

They finished up the meal before he led her in front of the mirror.

"Let me guess, I need to close my eyes."

"You certainly know the routine," Cinna replied with a chuckle. Gentle silk hugs her body as it falls around her and Katniss is shocked to find that this may be the lightest dress she's ever worn. It was strange to be fully clothed and yet feel naked, as if she were adorned in clouds. She could feel Cinna applying make-up with his usual perfection, only occasionally speaking to command her to tilt her head and not scrunch her eyes.

"There. Now you can open them."

Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped at the girl – no, woman! – in the mirror. The gown reached her toes and trailed behind her in the lovely deep red of the evening sky. The edge of the hem glowed yellow before gradually transitioning to orange, as if the whole dress radiated the warm light. Her make-up was the same deep hue of the red, but she could see yellow highlights that gave her the impression of a glowing flame.

"I don't think you'll ever not outdo yourself. It's wonderful, Cinna."

"Only my best work for you," He said with a chuckle. "It's time now." She was surprised when he brought out a pair of boots the same shade of yellow as her dress and what looked like a large maroon scarf. "This is a shawl. Since it's mid-winter here and you're going to be riding the chariot down the street, I wanted to make sure you were plenty warm. You will give it to a doorman for the dinner party, but this will keep you warm for the evening."

"Thank you, Cinna."

Soon after, Katniss was surprised to find herself at the bottom of the training tower awaiting her chariot, as if she were about to debut again. The déjà vu was so unsettling that Katniss felt a little lightheaded and when Peeta appeared, she breathed a sigh of relief that he was _not _dressed in matching clothes. While Katniss was all the warm hues of fire, Peeta was in all black, except for a bright red shirt and, if her eyes weren't mistaken, glowing red lines ran up his pant legs and on his arms, glowing and flickering like he was made of coal.

"Ah, there's my fire," he said with a small grin, which Katniss couldn't help return. She had to admit, he cut a dashing figure. She was surprised at the warm feelings that bubbled at that smile, and couldn't decide whether to push away the feeling or embrace it. She felt like she was cheating on Gale, but the voice in the back of her head said, _Stop resisting, Katniss, you have to be in love right now._ So with that she embraced it.

"Portia made you look amazing," Katniss replied, but she couldn't quite muster up the courage to grab his hand. She would undoubtedly have to hold it every moment they were on camera, so she held herself to that. She really had no idea what to make of these feelings.

"Not as amazing as Cinna made you look."

She felt her face flush at his gratuitous complement. _How does he do that? _Just then the horns blared for the ceremony to begin and they were ushered onto their chariot.

"Now, don't forget the hand holding," Haymitch growled.

"You should wave too," Cinna suggested helpfully, to help take the edge off of the glare Katniss immediately threw at Haymitch.

Katniss' hand gravitated to Peeta's just as the chariot began rolling and when they burst wide onto the scene, she felt her breath stolen away. She has spent numerous days hunting in the bitter cold winter of District 12 and suspected that winter was probably worse there than in the Capitol. Even all those days waiting in a tree in the freezing snow did not prepare her for the bitter cold that hit her like a wave crashing over her. It took every ounce of her will and stubborn determination to not grab her own arms to keep warm. Instead, she plastered her face with a stupid smile and raised her hand up to wave.

She didn't even have to wave. The cacophonous roar that followed the gesture was enough to keep her hand stationary as if it were a sign of victory.

"Ladies and gentleman, the victors of the 74th Hunger Games from District 12: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark," a voice resonated over the crowd and was immediately drowned out as it finished their names. If Katniss thought it were possible, there seemed to be an even bigger crowd turnout than the one for their debut. A chant of "Katniss and Peeta" went through the crowd and by the time they reached the end of the road, the entire crowd seemed to have taken up the chant.

The effect was slightly terrifying. Did they truly command that much respect? Or was it admiration? Favoritism? Or maybe she was kidding herself and it was simply the Capitol indulging in the Hunger Games as usual, but Katniss felt that this was not the case.

Just as before, the chariot ride ended at the presidential palace, where Snow was awaiting them at the podium. She hoped he wouldn't take too long addressing the crowd, but she also had a feeling he was built to endure the element he was named for. As soon as he stepped up to address, the roar from the crowd died, as if he commanded their voices. She shivered at the thought.

"Welcome, to the 74th Hunger Games Victor's Celebration," President Snow's voice carried over the noise of the wind and was met with a roar from the audience. He raised his hands and the people quieted once more. "As you well know, the 75th Annual Hunger Games is approaching. Our third Quarter Quell!" He waved to a chest set up next to him. "This chest contains the special conditions for all future Quarter Quells. I will now draw the third envelope and read its contents."

"Couldn't he do this inside where it's warm?" Peeta muttered through a smile plastered on his face.

"Then he wouldn't be able to make us suffer," Katniss gritted back and she had to struggle to conceal the twist in her gut.

An attendant opened the box and President Snow picked up the next envelope. He carefully opened the seal and unfurled the paper inside. He took a moment to read it and then said, "As much as we applaud the courage for those to willingly become a Tribute, volunteers will not be accepted in the 75th Hunger Games. Only those chosen will have the opportunity to become victorious. Thank you."

A murmur of puzzlement ran through the crowd and Katniss blinked in confusion. She looked at Peeta who merely shrugged and then they were being ushered to enter the palace. Once behind the safety of the doors, Cinna and Portia greeted them with showers of praise.

"You both looked absolutely gorgeous."

"They will never forget you…"

Katniss barely heard them though as the condition for the Quarter Quell echoed in her head. The Quarter Quell was always something horrific; the second Quell featured 48 contenders with only one victor. The condition for this Quell was deceptively simple, but Katniss couldn't think for the life of her what Snow could possibly do with it.

"Hey, are you all right?" Peeta gently shook her and whispered.

"Oh, yes, I was just thinking," Katniss replied with a small smile. She shook the train of thought and focused as more elite Capitol citizens came up to congratulate her. She needed her head in the game.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Effie collected them at the front door. "All right, that's enough chatter. We're on a time schedule. The concert's in twenty minutes. It'll go for about two hours, and then we all need to make our way to the Great Hall. Come along now," she said and began walking away. They all followed her and even though she frequently waved at people and say a few words at passing party-goers, she never flagged her pace and kept to her timeframe.

Effie led them along a row of seats three rows from front. "These are just the perfect seats," she exclaimed. When everyone was seated, Katniss was pleased to see that Peeta was on her right and Cinna was on her left.

"Finally get to see the orchestra?"

He grinned at her. "You won't regret it."

"Portia told me what we'd be seeing," Peeta said. "It sounds like it could be really interesting."

Katniss was surprised to see there were already people swarming all over the stage and they were all dressed in black. Some were even fiddling with the instruments, some that were shiny and others that were wooden, but what struck Katniss was at how…_normal_ they looked.

"They look so different from other Capitol citizens."

"Ah, yes, that's actually part of tradition. You're not allowed to alter yourself to…strange proportions like some people," Cinna replied, dropping his voice low on the last bit, since they were surrounded by such strange denizens. "Children with musical talents are discovered at a young age and if you're drafted to be in the orchestra, you're not allowed to change yourself. You can do certain things, like wear make-up or dye your hair, but it must be unobtrusive."

"Why?" She asked, though she privately felt that that was a welcome normality to the Capitol's strange ways.

Cinna just shrugged and said, "Tradition."

"Were you close to being drafted into the orchestra?"

"What makes you think that?" Cinna asked

"Because you don't look like other stylists. You look so…normal."

"Yes, I almost got drafted into the orchestra. I played the Clarinet. It's that black and silver instrument there. You can barely see it. I was good, but…not good enough and I don't think I loved it as a child. Now, I regret not being more serious about it, but then I…wouldn't have met you."

Katniss smiled, but it faltered as soon as she turned away. Discussing the past was too painful. She had nearly driven herself to distraction thinking about all the other things she could have done to avoid the situation only to run into a wall: there was no point in discussing the what-ifs because that didn't change her situation.

"Do either of you know the instruments?"

"No, other than…that fiddle there. That is a fiddle right?"

"Yes, it's also called the violin. There are usually two sections of violins: 1st and 2nd violin. The first chair of the 1st violin is called the Concertmaster. They are sometimes in charge when the conductor isn't there."

The orchestra was getting increasingly fuller as they waited and Cinna started pointing out instruments.

"Those big instruments laying on their side right there. Those are cellos. The bigger ones in the back are bass. They have a really low deep sound. The silver instruments right there are flutes. The flutes, the clarinets, the oboes, the bassoon, and piccolos are all part of what are called woodwind instruments. Those shiny instruments there are the brass. You have your trumpet, French horn, saxophone – though there isn't one here – tuba, and trombone. There are more instruments than that, but they don't usually make an appearance in a traditional orchestra like this. Also, in the middle, they're hard to see, are what are called Violas. They're a lot like a violin, but bigger and they play a lower range of notes."

Right then, what Cinna had mentioned was the Concertmaster stepped up to the podium in front of the orchestra and everyone became still and quiet. She played a strong clear note and then the rest of the orchestra played the same note before it became a mish mash of sound.

"They're tuning their instruments as a whole," Cinna whispered.

Katniss nodded halfheartedly but she was watching the Concertmaster with interest. She was practically a girl, probably only a handful of years older than her. Her skin was pale and she had long black hair that was pulled back into a braid in her own style. Was this woman a fan?

The sound of tuning died down and everyone was silent as they sat, back straight in their chairs. Katniss was used to quiet. The woods outside District 12 were quiet, with the ambient sounds usually of birds trilling, insects chirping, and the occasional snap of a stick. However, this was not the comfortable quiet of a day spent alone in the woods. It was so quiet she thought she could actually hear the people behind her breathing and it made her uneasy.

Then a man in a black and white suit was striding out onto the stage and the audience immediately broke into wild applause. The orchestra jumped to its feet and they only sat down when the man stepped onto the dais. He bowed to the audience where the clapping once again tapered to silence. He raised his arms and the orchestra immediately readied their instruments.

Katniss found it all a little unsettling to see such strict discipline, but was even more surprised to see it here in the Capitol as opposed to the outlying districts. "Why do they do that?" She whispered to Cinna.

"Tradition," he replied again. "To be in the orchestra is a great achievement. They're not all as uptight as it looks."

Nearly everyone jumped at the first note. The first song started off loud and aggressive and fast. The drums thrummed deeply almost like war drums setting the pace of the attacking army. Katniss felt a little intimidated by it. Did President Snow have a hand in picking the songs for the night's concert? _Of course he did,_ she mused and formed her mouth into a grim line. Was she supposed to hear this all night?

The song built up to an explosion, but the tone afterwards slowed down and went at a quiet and measured pace. The entire tone of the song changed and after several minutes there seemed to be a hint of…optimism. _Am I even reading these songs right?_ Normally, Katniss would scoff at the notion of songs carrying a hidden meaning, but ever since her song to Rue she started attributing stronger emotions to music and there was no doubt of the undertones she felt towards this particular song. She was surprised to find herself smiling by the end, the notes of hope warming her like a balm for her soul.

The rest of the concert continued with more pieces that seemed to hold little significance but were at least pleasant to hear. Another song that spoke even stronger of aggression, violence, and war caused Katniss to internally wince. The Capitol Orchestra – though looking back this didn't really surprise her – was yet another thing that President Snow was in complete control of.

As the orchestra prepared for the next song, the Concertmaster – the surprisingly young violinist – stepped away from her chair leaving it empty and faced the audience. She turned to look at the conductor who looked at her and nodded. She put her violin up and began the song.

Cinna leaned over and whispered, "She plays parttime as a solo performer. She wrote a piece and this is its debut."

"What's it called?"

"_Flight of the Phoenix_," he replied.

Katniss cocked her head in interest. After the first minute, Katniss thought the start sounded...majestic. While the feeling never went away, there was something inspiring about the music. It evoked energy. While the first song had a feeling of hope eternal, this sound never slowed to that pace and took off.

She couldn't keep from staring at the woman. She had seen Dorner play the fiddle and she had always wondered how his fingers could possibly move that fast to hit all of his notes and yet this woman was doing the same thing, but more elegantly. Fiddle was frenetic, while this sort of style was more structured, but no less moving. When the song finally ended Katniss let go a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and began clapping enthusiastically with the rest of the audience.

As she was clapping, Katniss froze when the young violinist suddenly looked straight at her. The woman's smile grew wider and then she bowed in her direction. She was beginning to wonder if she hadn't just been imagining things when the people in front of her stood up, blocking her view and she noticed the rest of the audience standing up and roaring their approval. Finally, the clapping died down, but a rumble of voices talking excitedly about the concert replaced it as everyone stood up to make their way to the feast.

"Did you enjoy the concert?" Cinna asked in clearly the same amount of excitement.

"That was amazing," Peeta said. Katniss glanced over to him and his eyes were dancing. "Everyone was so good! Especially her! I wonder how she does it."

Katniss shook her head and said, "Yeah…yes, she was very good. All the songs were very good."

"Oh come on, Katniss. They _were_ good. Thanks for suggesting them, Cinna," Peeta said. She could already hear him humming snatches of the last song.

"Come along, we need to reach our seats in the Grand Hall. Can't be late for dinner," Effie said, already pushing them out of the row and towards the exits. The Grand Hall, they found, held several round tables that were all stationed around a singular giant table that held too many dishes of food to count.

To Katniss' surprise, her entire party had a round table to itself. She half expected President Snow to insist sitting next to her to intimidate her and she let out a quiet sigh of relief that that was not the case. Once again, Effie was in control and she herded them with the skill and elegance of a shepherd dog. She pointed out their seats, then she herded them to the banquet table to pick up their food and herded them back to the table.

Katniss was saved from conversation by a litany of whispered orders from Effie to virtually everybody at the table.

"Katniss, you start with the fork on the outside!"

"Peeta, dear, put your napkin in your lap."

"Haymitch, you should really stay sober for this party!"

Haymitch muttered something under his breath and ignored Effie. Just like many dinners before the games, Cinna and Portia struck up a good deal of the conversation and kept everyone appropriately engaged and civil.

When Effie was in deep into a conversation with Portia and the makeover teams, Cinna leaned over and whispered, "So, given any further thought to talents?"

"Actually, I have," Katniss replied, stabbing the lettuce in her salad thoughtfully. "I was impressed with that Concertmaster violinist. I…I would like to try it."

"Daneel? She is truly amazing. I know you'll be great at it," Cinna said.

Katniss nodded, already imagining her fingers flying across the violin as if it were as natural as breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Katniss was pacing her room anxiously. She never liked to pace in front of Prim because it usually meant something was going wrong and she rather keep that from her little sister. Spare her as much of the pain of being dragged into this as possible. However, the reason for her pacing now was hardly cause for panic.

Her violin lessons started today.

Effie had just about burst into hysterical sounds of delight when Katniss had finally told her that she wished her talent to be playing the violin. "Oh, how wonderful! I know you will play so beautifully one day, Katniss. Now, I am going to get the very _best_ teacher, you mark my words."

Indeed, the teacher was coming straight from the Capitol out to District 12 for the lessons. Katniss found the notion disgusting that the Capitol was pulling out all the stops for some measly violin lessons when they could be providing their citizenry so much more, but Katniss stifled the thought almost at once. She had been doing her best to curtail her rebellious thoughts because it only ever seemed to lead her and her family and friends into danger. She was trying to be good.

The doorbell sounded and Katniss opened her door.

"Katniss, your violin teacher is here," her mother called up to her before she saw her descending the stairs.

But Katniss halted in her tracks almost at once and stared: it was the Concertmaster from the orchestra.

The young woman had been dolled up for her appearance on the big stage, but her hair was pulled into a rather messy braid her outfit was not dissimilar from Katniss', wearing a pair of trousers and a long sleeve shirt against the cold. She toed off her shoes at the door and looked over to Katniss and smiled so radiantly, it was almost like the sun had risen.

"Katniss Everdeen, it is such an honor," she said quietly and bowed.

"You don't need to bow," Katniss muttered at her, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm just so pleased to meet you. Oh, I'm forgetting my manners. My name is Daneel Emerali. I will be training you in the violin."

"I saw you play with the orchestra. You…you were really good," Katniss finished lamely, wincing internally at her own awkwardness. What did she care what this woman thought of her? But she remembered being so impressed by the concert that it was hard to imagine someone considered so important was sent out at her disposal. Being catered to was a feeling she was still trying to get used to.

"Thank you so much! It was so much fun playing for you," Daneel replied, defying all expectations that all the other Capitolites had set in front of her family.

"You play the violin?" Prim asked

"I do! What's your name?" Daneel asked and Prim broke into a surprised smile.

"Prim."

"It's so nice to meet you, Prim." Their mother also introduced herself and Katniss stared at Daneel as if she were an alien. If Katniss hadn't personally seen her in the Capitol, she would have fit right in at District 12.

"Okay, unfortunately we need to get started. Cinna mentioned that time was of the essence."

Katniss grimaced at her, wishing not to be reminded that her survival may hang in the balance.

"Hey, don't look like that! You'll play great in six months. I promise. Now, where's a room we can practice?"

Katniss gave her a sad smile in return. _If only she knew how important this was, she might not be smiling like that,_ she thought but then she said, "Over here." She led her into what was called the living room, an inadequate name if you asked her. Her family lived in the kitchen. Daneel stooped to gather up two violin cases she had brought and followed. One case was rectangular with zippers and pockets and although it was covered in cloth, it appeared in pristine condition. The second case seemed to be made of hard plastic and had scuffs and scratches all over the case.

"That one's mine," Katniss said when Daneel began unbuckling the battered case.

"Yes. All beginners start out with a student violin. They're inferior in every way: the sound, the wood, the strings. Everything!" She finished with a sad sigh and pulled the instrument out. For all the appearance of a battered case, the instrument in question looked almost brand new and shiny. Daneel began plucking the strings and messing with the knobs at the head of the violin.

"Why?" Katniss asked with a terse frown.

"So that it won't be tragic if you break it."

"But if it's inferior, how will it be the same?"

"Nothing changes in the use of the violin. They'll sound similar enough to accomplish what we want. When I think you're ready, I'll recommend a professional violin and then you'll be able to pick from a selection." When she noticed the hope in Katniss' eyes, she amended, "It'll be a few years before I recommend that."

"I'm not going to break it!"

"I believe you, but the Capitol doesn't. Sorry," Daneel replied with a smile. "Don't feel too bad. I was four when I started learning and they didn't allow me a professional violin until I was ten. It'll only be two to three years for you."

"Why so long?"

"I want to make sure you know your way around a violin. That you know how to take care of it, tune it, and treat it."

"How long does it take to learn that?"

"It depends."

"On?"

"On how well you can learn music. Music is more than just reading sheet music. I'm going to be tuning your violin for the time being. Do you know why?"

"No," Katniss muttered, already feeling overwhelmed by everything.

"Because I can hear the subtle differences in notes and inflections. Tuning is easy if the strings are very off, but when it's off just a hair, an untrained ear can't hear it. Here, I think it's about time you held your violin."

Katniss hesitated a moment as Daneel held out the instrument, and then finally she grasped it around the neck and held it between her hands. She ran her thumb over the strings and listened to the melodious sounds emanate. It was hard to believe this violin was supposed to be inferior.

"Hey," Daneel waved at her to get her attention again and held up an odd object. "This is your shoulder rest. It'll make playing easier and more comfortable. Here's how to put it on." They went through a few more items, the bow and caring for it, and then Daneel pulled out a collapsible music stand that was hers to keep. Finally they pulled out a student book and Daneel walked her though D-major scale.

Katniss' head was spinning by the end and her temper was starting to fray, but Daneel did not bend and kept cheerleading her. "You're doing great! The first few lessons will always be the hardest. Just give it time and practice and we'll be playing before long."

Finally, the moment came to play and Katniss nearly cried at the gritty sound that emanated from the violin as she dragged the bow across.

"You're going to need to be patient. All violinists are squeaky when they first start out. Just keep playing and it'll work its way. Try not to push so hard, just let it rest on the strings. There you go!"

The sound came out much more clearly and then Katniss was taught the finger positions of the D-string and the A-string. After a while, Daneel called for a break where they got food and water and then they continued.

At the end of the session, when Daneel was packing everything away she said, "I will come out twice a week to do four hour sessions with you. I expect you to practice every day that I am not here."

Katniss nodded, but for once Daneel's tone was firm, "I mean it, Katniss. The piece I have in mind for you to play to everyone at the 75th Hunger Games is for a medium player, roughly two years under their belts. You have an advantage in that most violinists don't practice every day. If you do, you should be at an advanced level in no time. I've marked the names of the notes on this simple song for you. I want you to practice D major scale and be able to play this piece for me when I come back in two days. We'll work on finger placements of the G and E-string, more scales, and show you more of the tools that musicians utilize in music."

The victor sighed and winced, rubbing her forehead. Her head was starting to hurt from the full throttle way Daneel made them learn. _This had better work,_ Katniss thought as she looked at the small piece that her tutor had just written out for her. She looked up when Daneel placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you're doing great. I really appreciate your patience and willingness to learn. As long as you practice, you will do great for the recital."

It took all of Katniss' will to not snipe out something about performing like a dancing monkey for their whim. Daneel was not a confidant like Cinna. She couldn't expect Daneel to stay quiet about their lessons. So she merely sighed again and nodded.

There were doors on the living room and when they finally opened them, Prim eagerly dashed up to Daneel. "Can you please, please, please teach me to play the violin?!"

Katniss stared at her sister but Daneel laughed gently.

"I can certainly check with my superiors if they'll allow such a thing. I would _love_ to teach you, but I don't want to get your hopes up. It might be a victor only privilege, however since you do have, uh, a generous income, they may be able to arrange something."

"Aww…okay," Prim said, but she continued smiling. Then she turned to her sister, "I listened to you the entire time. I can't believe you're learning to play a violin! That's so amazing!"

"I don't think you listened close enough, Prim. I didn't sound anything like Daneel."

"Yes, you did. Will you play for me? I'd love to hear you practice!"

Prim's enthusiasm was infectious. "After you've done your homework tomorrow, I'll let you listen in okay?"

Katniss paced her room. Prim was at school and her mother was down in the kitchen cooking. Since she was excused from school after winning the games, she had absolutely nothing to do. She spent a majority of her time wandering the Hob, the Merchant District, or just around town like an aimless soul. Truthfully, Katniss felt like her life was wasting away since everything that gave her purpose and meaning had been ripped away with her when she volunteered. Peeta either painted or spent time in his father's bakery decorating the cakes, but she had no such refuge.

Then her eyes fell on her violin.

She hadn't touched it since their lesson the day before. She needed to practice for the day, like she had promised, but every time she glanced at it she felt a strange hesitation. This resistance had plagued her and she couldn't quite understand why. She decided it had something to do with her unwillingness to change and while a hobby seemed insignificant to most people, Katniss felt it a rather cataclysmic shift in her persona, and then she realized the root of her hesitation.

To learn the violin was to concede entirely to the plans the Capitol had for her. While she did her best to kowtow since the Games, or at least be invisible, she had always nursed a grudging rebellion. To concede this point of learning a hobby was to concede being a puppet for the Capitol's whims, but she had no choice.

Finally she picked up the case and began to release the violin. It took a moment to remember how the shoulder rest work, but in a matter of minutes Katniss was ready. She began going through the scales, just as she had yesterday, taking extra care to place her fingers on the sticker placements Daneel had insisted on placing on the fingerboard. She hated them as she felt it marred the beauty of the instrument, but they were useful.

Katniss grimaced as she shakily did a scale. She had felt much more confident in the presence of Daneel and she did her best to replicate it. The notes smoothed out and continued to sound clearer as she went through the D major scale a few more times. Then she pulled out the piece that Daneel had written for her. It was merely two lines, so it didn't take long to run through once. Then again. Each time she focused on making it sound clearer and more precise until she was running through it with some ease. It was still slow and sloppy compared to Daneel's performance from the week before, but already Katniss felt she was gaining some measure of control. At a time in her life when her own life seemed to be flapping in the wind like a piece of laundry, a small amount of mastery felt inspiring.

A knock on her door startled her, and she was surprised to see it open with Prim standing there looking at her with so much joy. "It's dinner," Prim said. She hesitated and then continued, "You already sound so good. I want to play."

"Maybe you will, little duck," Katniss replied, causing her sister to wrinkle her nose. Prim was already outgrowing that name.

She decided to leave the violin sitting out on her bed. For the first time since the games, Katniss felt a little bit of peace since the games and she was eager to return to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Katniss' fingers flitted across the fingerboard without hesitance. Her finger still slipped occasionally, particularly on B flat and F natural, but the sound was smooth and strong. The bow also now rarely slipped on other strings and she had trouble keeping a steady beat, but Katniss felt a small amount of pride.

It was not unlike learning her hunting bow under her father. Daneel was encouraging, but stern. In the beginning, she had Katniss go through the pieces all the way and then they went back and played it measure by measure until it was perfect. The first week had been the hardest. As much as Katniss enjoyed playing the violin, the crash course in music nearly strained her temper to breaking point. She and Daneel had almost ended in a shouting match at least twice. Every lesson she returned with a new approach to help Katniss and slowly it all knitted together.

True to her word, Katniss played every day. At first, she played little more than an hour, having only scales and tiny two line pieces to play. Once they started getting into page long pieces, she played a little longer, hoping to cover all the things that Daneel pointed out, but mostly just finding relaxation and freedom in playing.

Before the violin, Katniss spent much of her day wandering District 12, pointlessly buying food that they no longer lacked for, but it was all she could do. Exempt from work, exempt from school, and with the woods now unwelcoming, her days had become long and dull and she spent them wandering restlessly. She had been avoiding Peeta to make it easier on him, but she remembered being jealous of him that he had painting to occupy his time and she had nothing. Maybe picking up a hobby wasn't such a bad idea.

With just over a month left to go, Daneel showed her the piece she'd be playing on her own violin. If there was one thing that Katniss appreciated about Daneel being her teacher, it was that she rarely flaunted her own violin skills. Typically she demonstrated a section that was giving Katniss trouble and she would attempt to mimic it. Mostly they played a piece at least once together, which made it sound so much grander and less about individual skill.

Katniss' solo, titled _The Cat and the String_, sounded and appeared difficult to play, but on paper it was fairly simple even to her. However, it was not as simple to execute and they spent much of their class period devoted to it.

Now, she finished the piece by drawing out a whole note. Daneel applauded and with a wide, radiant grin said, "You are ready! You're going to be amazing."

Katniss attempted to smile back, but she only managed a grimace.

After all, it was reaping day.

It didn't matter that she had already survived the games and that Prim had virtually no chance of being picked for them anymore. She had despised them since she understood what they were and would continue to hate them to her dying day. Worse now, she was expected to mentor the female Tribute. She already had a running narrative of advice planned out for the unfortunate girl, but it was not for nothing that District 12 had only had four winners in seventy-five years. As far as she knew, she was the only one with any real hunting or weapons training amongst her age. After the stunt she and Peeta pulled, she had a feeling the President and the Gamemaker would make it even harder for the District 12 Tributes. She halfheartedly hoped that now she, Haymitch, and Peeta were a team, they might be able to work well enough to coach more to victory. She wasn't quite sure she believed that.

"Oh crap, I'm running late. I'm not allowed to see the Reaping in person, but I'll be watching on TV in the train. I'm in a separate apartment from you victors, but don't hesitate to ask for me if you want to chat. Bye, Katniss," Daneel said, picking up her violin and running out the door.

Katniss felt like her throat was locked and she merely waved weakly.

Now that the new games were starting, Cinna could no longer be her dedicated stylist and she was surprised to find herself missing not just him, but the entire team. Before their last session, Cinna gave her a small bag of make-up and instructed her on how to apply it. She hadn't touched it since, as there was never an occasion to use it and, she felt, would only serve to give her a distinct Capitol look. She applied the make-up now because she still needed the Capitol citizens to favor her.

She gave a noise in disgust at her eye make-up when she finished. Too heavy handed. She tried again, but again, she hated it. _How does Cinna do this?!_ It amused her briefly that she could hold a bow steady enough to shoot through an apple bag twenty yards away, but applying make-up was a monumental feat. The frustration returned and for the third time she wiped her face clean and growled.

"Katniss?"

Her head whipped around to see her mother already dolled up in a modest fashion.

"Not now, mother," Katniss muttered, deliberately staring at herself in the mirror. Her relationship with her mother was steadily improving, but years of resentment didn't just disappear overnight.

"Let me." Katniss conceded as her mother began rooting through the bag. Since her mother had formally been a part of the District's merchant class, she knew a little about make-up and now set about applying the eye make-up with a deft hand. "Turn around," her mother commanded softly as she began pulling apart Katniss' braid.

"There. Now you're ready."

Katniss opened her eyes and was pleased to see the make-up was minimal. Dark blue was applied to her eyelids with a small shot of green at the corner of each eye to accent. Then some blush and the trademark braid made Katniss feel like the Capitol was already reaching out to pull her back into that world. She merely smiled through the thought and nodded to her mother.

It was strange to no longer be getting pricked by the blood samplers and trundling into the stockyard like so many cattle waiting for slaughter. She did her best not to catch anyone's eye, but for the Capitol's sake, she couldn't hide her head in shame. Now she too was a part of the system that kept her people downtrodden and poor.

"Hey, Katniss," Peeta whispered to her and she only smiled weakly in return. He sat next to her with a sigh and a deep frown, as he stared out over the teenagers filling in the area. "It isn't fair," he said quietly and she nodded. He reached for her hand. She couldn't tell if it was subconscious or planned until he asked, "For the cameras?"

"Right," she replied and was surprised to feel some of the happiness at seeing him leave. In another lifetime, she might have liked and even shown interest in Peeta, but being forced to be with someone was an entirely different matter altogether. Constantly thinking of their image and act whenever she so much as saw him tended to take what energy she had and sap it.

To get their thoughts off of what was about to happen, Katniss asked, "Think Haymitch will try to stage dive again?"

Peeta chuckled. "I'm more concerned about whether he vomits all over everything."

"I heard that." The devil just crossed their vision as they tried to contain their laughter. "For your information, I've been, ahem, tolerating the world better."

"Much like you always have," Katniss replied, wrinkling her nose at the stale smell of the alcohol that years of drinking seemed to have soaked permanently into his clothes. He did actually sound more sober than usual, but that wasn't saying much.

"Oh good, you're all here," Effie said as she stepped up. Effie had once again changed her style. This time her fluffy hair was maroon with a pink suit jacket and skirt. Her eye-makeup and lips were now glittering gold against her painted white face. Katniss grimaced; _She looked better in blue and green_, she thought and once again marveled at how quickly fashions changed in the Capital and how ridiculous they could be.

"Katniss, Peeta," the mayor greeted them quietly as he took his seat, frowning deeply as he stared out over the crowd. No doubt his mind was on his daughter. With a small surge of guilt, Katniss realized she hadn't spoken to Madge since coming back from the mid-year tour. She made a mental note to speak to her the next time she made it back.

She stared out over the crowd now, hoping to catch a few familiar faces. There was Prim. She stood out like a beacon with her blonde hair. One of Gale's little brothers had just entered his first reaping and while she could see he was pale, he had a brave face. Gale, her mother, and the baker were too far away to pick out of the adults in the back. The only person she was truly concerned about, Madge, thankfully always had just a few slips, like Prim, so the odds at least were in her favor.

Finally, the ceremony was underway. The mayor, just like last year and every year before, drawled about the history of Panem and the Treaty of Treason. The Capitol's promotional video aired about what an honor the Hunger Games were. Typically, the promotional video featured clips of the latest games, but Katniss could distinctly see that there was nothing from her games in there. For a small moment, she smiled, but then she schooled her face once more to be stoic.

Now that Katniss had worked with Effie for a year, she now understood the banal excitement was cooked up deliberately for the Capitol. Effie stood up from her seat to address the audience with a little bit more flair than usual, "Happy Hunger Games, everyone! Who's excited this year? I know I am! District 12 has momentum! After your Victors from last year, the world now knows what you are capable of!"

Katniss dearly wanted to bury her head in her hands. She knows everyone saw how she won; a great portion of people greatly understate how difficult it was. Their double win was pure fluke. Her win this year was bound to carry a death sentence on the new Tributes.

"Now, without further ado! Ladiest first," Effie offered her trademark phrase and stepped over to the giant filled ball with thousands of thousands of slips.

The whole crowd seemed to hold their breath as she fished through the ball to find in the middle of the pack. Katniss watched over open the envelope and then…hesitate. Effie's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open in surprise. Katniss leaned in closer, alarm ringing in her head. Never has Effie hesitated to announce a name.

Then Effie cleared her throat and hitched the fakest smile Katniss had ever seen to her face.

"P-pardon me, this is so exciting." She pulled inhaled a deep breath once more and then spoke the name out over the crowd.

"Primrose Everdeen."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Why hello, dear readers! =D

**wouldratherbeauniocnr: **I used to play the violin and I thought Katniss could do with a little character development via hobby. It's hard trying to remember how bad I was when I played for a year, but I didn't practice like Katniss, so I'd imagine she'd sound a little better.

**emzybones: **Yes, I did not expect Prim being picked to be a shocker. This is merely my interpretation of how the games would happen with Prim in them. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

Katniss felt like the only thing that kept her from fainting was Peeta suddenly grasping her shoulder. She turned to him and he said, "Katniss, you're okay."

Slowly, her senses came back to her and she discovered the spell had barely lasted more than a few seconds. Prim was only just making her way out of the rows of thirteens. She was amazingly composed; her expression was calm and her walk steady as she made her way to the stage.

It was déjà vu all over again. Katniss had the overwhelming urge to stand and scream, "I volunteer as Tribute," but there was no one to take her place this time. Katniss glanced at the giant ball of paper slips. The enraging impulse to knock it over and begin sorting through the slips of papers to see if every single one contained the name of Primrose Everdeen was almost overwhelming.

She understood now. Over the course of the year, she expected President Snow to strike. She had been at her most alert during the mid-year tour when it had changed from a nationwide tour, coming to the conclusion that it would be more along the lines of a public execution than celebration. But when that had passed without event, she began to relax. Now she knew that President Snow had been playing the long game. All she could do now was watch her sister walk up to the stage like it was the gallows.

Once Prim had joined Effie, the escort asks, "Now, I remember from last year that you must be Katniss' sister."

"Yes," Prim replied in a voice barely above a whisper.

"How – how fortunate," Effie said, her voice sounding strange in the microphone. For one agonizing moment, only the whistling of a small breeze could be heard throughout the district. Much like last year, the people of District 12 were silent in the strongest form of disagreement, and then the crowd shifted as one, like a giant sea creature stirring from the depths of the ocean and a low buzz began generating over it.

The fear from Effie was real. Katniss could see the Peacekeepers stepping forward and she glanced towards her sister, tensing just in case a fight were to break out. Effie could only keep going: "Now for the boys!"

Katniss hoped against hope that Gale wouldn't get punished for having the audacity to be her 'cousin.' "Kyndall Kellert" She would be lying if she didn't sigh in relief. President Snow was merely content to target her, not that it made her feel better.

Kyndall was slowly making his way out of the back. He was a stick of a kid with dark unruly hair and the same stunned look that Peeta had when he was picked. Once on the stage, he only seemed to emphasize a study in contrast between the two of them: him long and lanky – he had to be about eighteen – and Prim small and short.

Effie waved her hand over them with a beaming face and announced, "Your Tributes from District 12, everybody! Now, go on, shake hands." Prim and Kyndall shook hands. The buzzing from the crowd, however, had grown louder. The adults had moved forward ever so slightly, causing Effie to take a step back. Katniss reached for Prim's hand and at the same moment, an object came sailing over the Peacekeepers. Whether it was a rock, a brick, or something else, it served to be the light that ignited the keg. Shouts rose from the crowd. All the young children in the front scattered, as the older ones and the adults moved forward. The Peacekeepers came to meet them.

Katniss put a hand over Prim's eye to prevent her from seeing anymore of the clash, and then she felt someone pulling on her roughly.

"No, Katniss! Katniss," Prim cried out.

"I'm here, Prim. Don't fight. It'll be fine," Katniss shouted at her, but she didn't like the rough way they were handling her and fought to get her arms free, but the Peacekeepers were now dragging them off the dais and into a vehicle. She, Peeta, and Prim were shoved into a vehicle which sped off with screeching tires as soon as they were in.

They were driven through the streets away from the volatile crowd. They all flinched at every burst of gunshot. Screams and chaos were everywhere. Katniss was too busy hugging Prim to notice anything until Peeta said, "We drove past the Justice building."

She peered out of the window and, sure enough, they were driving through the merchant district, straight to the train station. "I wanted to see mother," Prim sniffled, the tears now rolling down her face, "to say goodbye."

"Don't worry, Prim. You'll see her again. I'll make sure of it," Katniss replied, but instead of the hero worship she usually saw there was simply dismay. It suddenly struck her that Prim had grown up quite a bit in the last year. No longer was she a naïve twelve-year-old who could believe anything. Her expression said, _Don't make promises you can't keep._

"We'll find a way, Prim." _Somehow_, she added on silently. She was not going to let Snow win. She would try her damndest, even if it killed her.

Once more, they were paraded in front of the cameras, flashes going off in their faces for the Capitol to eat up, pretending that the entirety of District 12 hadn't just descended into a riot. Normally the Tributes would be separate from their mentors, but Katniss kept her arm around Prim and glared, daring anyone to object. The other Tribute, Kyndall, stood around awkwardly, looking shellshocked.

As soon as the last person boarded, the train began moving in its smooth silent way. Katniss kept her hand on Prim, guiding her to her new quarters. They entered the next compartment and stopped. Daneel was sitting on a sofa, watching a mounted television. The cameras had already turned from District 12 and were discussing the new batch of Tributes. They would be showing the reapings on every hour to make sure everyone caught it. Katniss made a mental note; they had to start evaluating the competition as soon as possible.

Daneel turned when she heard them and Kantiss was surprised to see her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She walked to them stiffly and greeted them in a quiet voice," Katniss, Prim." She held her hand out for Prim and when it was taken, she whispered, "Congratulations. I will cheer for you. I'm not allowed to mingle with the Tributes. I'll see you in the Capitol." With that she turned on her head and headed out of the compartment.

Katniss had never explored the train fully, but here undoubtedly had to be places for other guests, most notably the stylists and their teams when they accompanied their Victors for the parade around the districts. She had to be in one of those.

When they got to the room, she said, "Now, Prim, all of this is yours. Feel free to wear whatever you like. Here's your shower and tub. I'll come get you when it's time for dinner, okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Effie and Peeta," Katniss replied, sounding calmer than she felt. Her insides were writhing and her mind was racing with all the things she needed to teach Prim between now and the games. "Call if you need me."

Prim looked about ready to argue, but she nodded and opened the closet to see what outfits there were.

Katniss' heart was racing with her feet as she strode down the hall to where dinner would be held. She had no doubt Haymitch was already seeking out the bar, but Peeta and Effie were undoubtedly getting ready to watch the reapings. They should be showing the truncated versions soon enough.

They were exactly where Daneel had vacated, watching the commentary of the interviewers, but struck her that they were not paying attention if their glazed eyes were anything to go by.

Peeta saw her first and asked, "How's Prim doing?"

"Well enough," Katniss replied brusquely, still getting used to the idea that her little sister was once again offered up for slaughter. "I need to start planning."

"We'll help too, Katniss. We're a team, remember?" Peeta asked and unconsciously grabbed her hand in comfort. She normally might have balked, but it really was comforting and she squeezed his hand back in support.

"Katniss." She glanced over to Effie who was still looking stunned from the recent turn of events. "I will do everything I can to give your sister every chance. It may still be possible."

_I don't see how_, was something Katniss had to bite back from saying. If she was already being defeatist, then all of her plans for her sister would be futile. They needed to think positively, something that she struggled with. Thankfully, Peeta was there to bring out the idealism.

"Prim may not know weapons, but she's resourceful," he said to her quietly. "That's a very understated strength. She can also heal and she knows about wounds. That's bound to come in handy."

"Right. She does know her herbs at least. That might be handy," Katniss replied hollowly.

"Absolutely. Remember Foxface? She died from eating poisoned berries. There may be a chance the other champions are poisoned."

_That'll only knock out two at most! _Katniss wanted to shout, but once again she bit her tongue. _You need snap out of this. Rue and Foxface got far because they were clever, not because they were good with a weapon. Find ways for Prim to tap into her intelligence._

"Prim hates the woods, but maybe I can encourage her to climb and stay up in the trees like Rue. She's small and light. That might give her a chance."

"Sounds good," Peeta said and clapped his hands. "We can teach her the basics at dinner time."

"What about me?"

They all turned to see Kyndall standing in the doorway. He was wearing one of the new outfits which did not do him any favors. Even though he was older, he appeared to have a growth spurt ahead of him as his arms were long and lanky, but even so, he towered over all three of them.

"We'll teach you over dinner too. It's important that we get started right away," Peeta said, jumping up and holding a hand out to him. "I'm Peeta. I'll be your mentor with Haymitch."

But the boy didn't take his hand, but glared at him and then he turned it on them all. "You were going to help _her_ over me, weren't you?"

"Of course not. Katniss is her mentor, so she'll focus on her, but we will help each other out," Peeta said.

"She's a little girl! She doesn't stand a chance! You should be focusing on me."

"Don't you say that about my sister," Katniss yelled and leaped to her feet. After dealing with Cato, a scrawny boy like him did not scare her.

"There! You're going to favor her because she's related to you. There shouldn't be favoritism."

"There won't be," Peeta said, stepping in between them. "We are going to prepare you both as much as we can. You'll see!"

Kyndall only snarled at him and said, "I'm out of here!" He stomped off and they heard the slamming of the door.

"Don't worry about him, Katniss. It's just, you know, the Hunger Games," Peeta said, but she was still fuming anyway. _How dare he suggest we abandon, Prim. Anyone else would do this for their friend or family,_ she thought before returning to her seat, but she was still fuming.

"You are not allowed to ignore or favor another champion over the other. They are supposed to get equal treatment," Effie said quietly, eyeing Katniss warily.

"And we will, but that'll be for me and Haymitch to worry about."

Katniss was still fuming, until she noticed the screen change to what was clearly a shot of District 1. She sat up instantly in her seat and leaned in. She didn't bother paying attention to the names and watched as a regular looking girl was picked from District 1. It was then that Katniss was reminded of the Quarter Quell rule and she allowed herself a small smile. _There will be no Volunteers and therefore no careers. Prim has a chance!_

She did take note of the reaction when the District 1 boy was called. There was actually a gasp in the crowd and the camera refocused to the spot where the boys had stepped back. A very handsome boy in the very last row – _Of course he's eighteen_, Katniss thought sourly – was staring up at the stage with a shocked expression. Then he buttoned his suit jacket quite casually and began a stroll, as though he were walking through the park. Judging by his clothes, the finest clothes she had ever seen – suit jacket, vest, a crisp white shirt, and pants all ironed to perfection – he had to be from one of the wealthiest families of that District. To his credit, he showed very little fear, stepped up to the stage, and actually smiled at the girl he shook hands with.

He would be one to watch.

District 2 were much the same as District 1 girl. Both rather ordinary citizens. They were more middle of the pack than straight up the oldest, but they still undoubtedly towered over Prim. And so on and on it went, surprising Katniss with how homogenous all of her opponents appeared. There were a few blondes, but mostly brunettes. Outside of the wealthy districts, everyone began looking scrawny and ill fed. To Prim's good fortune, she'd been living a year with enough to eat, giving her an advantage in healthiness and even strength, however, there were no Tributes younger than 15-years-old in the games. The District 9, 10, and 11 girls all cried. She doubted they would offer much challenge to anyone. Only the District 11 boy and maybe the boy from District 4 would be any trouble, with their bulkier than average builds, but she had to remind herself that none of these children should be careers. It lent her a small spark of hope. This was still within their grasp.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Apologies for the long delay. Life happened. Quite a lot of it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Prim felt her head spinning from everything that had happened that day, most recently from all the information Katniss and Peeta had attempted to stuff into her over dinner. Avoid the bloodbath, find shelter, and find water. If there are trees, climb and stay in them, like Rue. Never build a fire. Prim tried to stay strong and keep her face dry of tears, but the overload of information, the giant spread of Capitol food, and being unable to speak to mother one last time was overwhelming her.

It was only when Peeta suggested she and Kyndall team up that things got tense.

"What?! I'm not teaming up with her," Kyndall said around a mouthful of bread. Effie wrinkled her nose, but whether it was talking with his mouth open or his attitude, Prim wasn't sure.

"You both have a much better chance if you team up," Peeta replied diplomatically.

The other Tribute laughed harshly. "She's going to get squashed like a bug in the first five minutes."

Prim squeaked involuntarily and darted from the table. Katniss had stood up forcefully, shouting at Kyndall but although it followed Prim, she didn't hear a word of it. She flung herself onto the bed and sobbed until she wasn't sure she had another tear to shed.

She had been trying to ignore it, but it eventually had to come to the forefront: she was going to die. Like the thousands of other weaklings, she was going to be remembered as little more than cannon fodder. She had one week left. She buried her head under the soft bed covers as if to hide the terrible truth from herself.

Katniss glared at the other Tribute, who continued to shove food into his mouth, but with a smug smirk. She had never encountered anything like this in District 12. The people of District 12 helped each other, even in this situation. While, yes, she had interpreted every action by Peeta to be calculating his own ascent to victory, neither one had ever actively sabotaged the other. This was unprecedented.

"I never thought I'd see anyone sink so low. You're no better than a career!"

Kyndall scowled. "I want to live through this!"

"So does Prim, so don't take it out on her," Katniss shouted back. "You will leave my sister alone. If you so much as look at her, you'll regret it."

"That was entirely uncalled for." Katniss heard Peeta start to lecture and she was surprised to hear Haymitch chime in, although she didn't catch what he said. Once at Prim's door, she stopped for a moment to steady herself and calm her racing heart. There seemed to be an ever present sob in her throat that wouldn't go away.

Even as much as she tried to fight on Prim's behalf, the other Tribute's words rang with truth. Prim couldn't stand to watch even a squirrel die. How she was going to last for any measureable amount of time? Avoiding the bloodbath of the first day would be easy, but finding water, a healthy supply of food, and not getting killed by the others? And winning without a single kill? It was possible. Annie Cresta from District 4 won by being the last one able to swim in a flood. But the Capital was out for blood. Prim didn't have a chance. A pair of tears that had been pricking her eyes finally slid down her cheeks, but she scrubbed them away. She needed to be confident. She would still do everything she could to make sure her baby sister survived.

Katniss knocked and then slowly opened the door. Prim was curled up on the bed, her face red and blotchy from the tears, but they were dry now. Katniss climbed into bed and wrapped up her sister in her arms. "Don't worry, Prim. We'll find a way."

"Just stop it, Katniss. We both know the truth," Prim whispered and a fresh wave of tears began rolling down her cheek.

"Hey, when I said we'll find a way, we will. If you give up now, the Capital wins. We can do this. We'll just focus on your strengths."

"And what are my strengths, Katniss?" Prim asked, turning hopeful eyes.

"Just sleep now, little duck. There's plenty of time in the morning to talk about it."

Prim sighed, but seemed to relax. Katniss stayed awake all night, staring into the dark and wondering about the very strengths that Prim that could be applied for her survival.

Prim gasped and twitched as the prep team worked on her body. At first she felt self-conscious to be splayed naked in front of them, but she found them courteous, quiet, and grim. It wasn't long before she felt drops of water falling on her body, only to look and see the one of them wiping away tears and sniffling.

His green hair bobbed as Flavius finally said, "We're so sorry this had to happen to you dear. After everything Katniss did. It's just so unfair!" He ended the last bit in a whisper, but the other two gave him alarmed looks. She was startled to see that even the Capitol seemed to censor even its' citizens' thoughts. She offered them a trembling smile, but blinked back tears. It was time to stop crying.

"You've been so brave," Octavia replied, whose skin was dyed a buttercup yellow, with short red hair. "Don't worry! Cinna will make you shine like a star."

"Don't be frightened," Venia whispered. "Everyone has already fallen in love with you. You can win their hearts." Her own tears were leaving blue smears across her face, but they worked without complaint. Katniss had not spoken very highly of the prep team, likening them to sparrows that twittered and chattered brainlessly, but now they were compassionate in a way that Prim admired. For the first time, Prim marveled at the loyalty her sister seemed to instill, even in people she could barely tolerate.

After a few hours of lying on a table, being plucked at like a test subject, the prep team finally decided she was ready.

"You will be glorious."

"We'll be cheering for you!"

"Don't worry, dear. Everyone here will give you the best chance possible."

With that round of encouragement they all filed out and Prim watched them go with a mixture of surprise and hope. As soon as the prep team left, Prim snatched up the robe. All she had done was shiver since being stripped of her clothes. A moment later, Cinna walked in and she hopped down from the table to meet him.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Prim. I wish it could have been under better circumstances." Prim smiled sadly, but she now understood why Katniss spoke so highly of him. "Mind removing your robe? Let me take a look at you."

He walked around her, nodding and muttering, then he allowed her to put it back on and moved to the table to summon food. Prim stared wide-eyed as a whole feast rose up in front of her eyes like magic. "The Capital is amazing," she said and immediately started helping herself.

"You think so?" Cinna asked, his eyebrows raised up to his forehead.

"Of course! I just wish you'd be able to share this with everybody. I've never tasted food so good. Not even mother cooks this well." With that, Prim popped some more raspberries in her mouth and saved the burst of flavor. Their own wild berries couldn't compare.

"It is nice," Cinna replied, much more subdued. "Now, let's discuss how your debut will go; since you're younger, we're not going to worry about making sure the audience recognizes you. We need to build you up."

"Flames again?"

"You can't go wrong with flames for the Everdeen sisters."

Just before her debut, Prim was walking around with her eyes closed. Cinna insisted on surprising her, so he and the prep team guided her by the hand.

"Am I allowed to see it yet?" She was practically bouncing with the excitement. She remembered when Katniss rode out with her fiery suit; she and her mother had gasped. Prim always knew her sister was a force to be reckoned with, but it was as if Cinna had tapped into that and let it be displayed for all the world to see. She was hoping he could do the same for her.

"You're ready," Cinna said. "Now, you can open them."

As soon as Prim opened her eyes, she gasped, jumped back, and clapped her hand to her mouth. Was that being made of fire in the mirror really her? Much like Katniss had previously, she was wearing a skin tight black suit, with glowing orange lines like stretching all around her, like a piece of coal after its been in a fire. Her hair was most striking. Cinna had let it down to fall past her should, and then wove in strips of other hair in her own, that were created to glow fiery shades of orange, yellow, and red, as if her very hair were on fire.

She had dashes of make-up here and there; a blush to her cheeks and shades to trim the baby fat, but they would hardly be noticeable.

"It's…it's…absolutely amazing," Prim screamed, throwing up her arms and bouncing. "Thank you so much, Cinna!" She didn't hesitate to throw her arms around him in a hug. "Wait until Katniss sees me in this!"

"Just a moment. Let's turn that off before the chariot. We don't want to spoil the surprise for anyone else"

Prim was bouncing on her toes as she waited for him to turn everything off and she would have skipped downstairs were it not for the several inch-high shoes weighing her down. Her happiness was short-lived when she spotted Kyndall. He was, thankfully, paying her no mind, but her happiness felt like a balloon had just popped. His words came back to her and reality seemed to crash down on her head once more: _'She's going to get squashed like a bug in the first five minutes!'_ All the sponsors in the world wouldn't be enough to stop someone bigger and meaner from slicing her open.

She was startled out of her thoughts when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Cinna was staring down kindly at her and said, "Remember to wave and smile. The people will love you and that's what's important."

"Right," she said, but her smile was forced. "Thanks, Cinna." She resolved not to even look at the other Tribute if she could help it, but his words still weighed heavy on her heart.

Instead she went up to the horses, who quietly and patiently stood where they had been left. Even from the TV, she could see how gleaming and even their coats looked and itched to touch them. With the opportunity available to her now, she wouldn't deny this now. She was hesitant as she reached her hand out towards the horse's nose. The animals seemed much bigger in person and one kick by a horse could easily knock her out if not kill her.

Well, she was going to die anyway. _Might as well die with no regrets_, she told herself and finally connected to the fur. It wasn't as soft as it appeared, but it was gratifying all the same and she grinned up at the animal. It snuffled at her and nudged her shoulder, so she took it as an opportunity to stroke its cheek.

"Tributes, mount your chariots!" The call went up throughout the building, creating chaos as Tributes and stylists did their last touch-ups and instructions. Prim walked over the chariot again and stepped on, purposely staring straight ahead at the horse she just petted.

_No regrets, _she reminded herself and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **I'll be the first to admit, I have shamefully ignored this story for too long. I will also fully admit that I still will not be able to give this my full attention, but I will try to remedy and get chapters out faster. I apologize for the wait. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

Katniss fidgeted with the shawl Cinna had used to complete her outfit. She was dying to see Prim. It wracked her nerves about how the prep team might be treating her. Cinna had seemed to know in that uncanny way of his what was on her mind as she was pinning her hair up, he said, "She's fine, Katniss. Thanks to you, they've learned a little more tact."

"Well, good. I'd hate for Prim to hear about all of their favorite deaths," she grumbled, unconsciously picking at her dress, until Cinna slapped her hand away.

"They were actually upset to see her picked again, especially since no one could volunteer for her." Cinna replied. "I had to make sure they wouldn't be sobbing wrecks. It would do Prim no good to be discouraged."

"I'm assuming you're going to work your magic?" Katniss asked. She attempted to sound confident, but her voice wavered. She cursed herself and worked to school her face more.

"My game plan hasn't changed: the Everdeen sisters will be on fire."

True to his word, Katnisss was wearing a dress of shimmering red and gold silk that was so light she felt naked in the crowd. "I don't think Cinna would appreciate you running his fabric," Peeta said next to her and gently put a hand on her twisting ones.

Katniss let go at once, but she started to bounce on her toes with nervous energy. "I know, Peeta. I'm trying."

"I know you are," he replied quietly.

The mentors were now in the stands, but they had a private box that was front and center with the best views of their District's Tributes. So far, the box was only half-filled and no one bothered to pay them much attention, which was how Katniss preferred it. Haymitch had, much to their surprise, walked over to where the other Victors had gathered and was actually making conversation.

It wasn't long though before a Victor noticed their absence and tried to rope them in for a conversation.

"Katniss Everedeen. You might be even prettier in person," a smooth voice said behind her.

She only deigned to turn long enough to give him a derisive snort. "Finnick," she acknowledged before turning back to the street.

"Peeta Mellark," Finnick turned to him this time and they politely shook hands, but Peeta looked uncomfortable in his presence. "The chariot ride isn't for another ten minutes. There's time to talk. Besides, I'm sure Cinna's costume will blow District 12 out of the water again."

She was surprised there was no bitterness in his voice, just the same easy smile. _He's deceptive. Take everything with a grain of salt._ She still didn't have anything to say to him, so she just hummed acknowledgment and kept her eyes on the far end.

After another moment of awkward silence, Finnick said, "I'm surprised at you, Katniss. I thought you'd be asking everyone here for advice, especially about getting sponsors."

"You would actually help me?" Katniss replied.

"I would offer you advice."

"At the expense of your own Tribute?" Katniss' eyebrows were practically in her hair.

"Of course not. But a little healthy competition keeps this interesting. Besides, us outlying districts need to stick together. The Capitol wants us at each other's throats."

_True enough,_ she was willing to agree with the last sentence, but the actions of District 4, in most recent years, spoke otherwise. "I'll remember that until next year when your careers return."

"It's nothing personal," he said with a half-hearted shrug.

"Maybe not the first time," Katniss replied.

"It's not any other time. We're just trying to survive."

"So are we, but you don't' see us hunting your Tributes down like cattle to slaughter."

Finnick huffed and walked away. Katniss allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction In this visceral mood, she was willing to tear into anyone, even President Snow.

"I wouldn't be smirking if I were you, sweetheart." Her small amount of satisfaction vanished and she scowled at Haymitch. "I've already made your apologies for you, but you should make them yourself."

"What do I need to apologize for?"

"With your sister in the ring, you're going to need all the help you can get, sweetheart," Haymitch replied with a nasty smile.

"Why would they care about her? They have their own Tributes to worry about."

"When the chips are down, they throw their support for those that are remaining. That can make all the difference."

_Assuming Prim will be one of the few standing at the end,_ Katniss wanted to say, but she bit the reply back. This hopeless thinking needed to stop.

At that moment, the horns blared and they all turned to see District 1's chariot gliding down the avenue. As always, 1 was resplendent in silver, gold, and a rainbow of precious stones. Next came District 2, dressed in gold gleaming armor. The girl had a much skimpier outfit with the armor ending partway up her breasts for all the world to see. District 4 were both practically naked, wearing just enough to over their privates, but dusted in silver with what looked like hand drawn fish scales. It looked surprisingly nice for the fish industry. The stylists for District 5 took a page out of Cinna's book and wrapped their Districts up in a black suit with blue lights. Katniss would give them that it looked neat, but fire was much flashier.

The rest of the costumes were either downright laughable or the same forgettable junk of the last ten years. Finally, District 12 rode out of the dark tunnel and the entire audience swelled into a roar of approval. Katniss had to wait for Prim to get a little closer, but then she gasped.

Peeta was also staring fixated on their Tributes and he shook his head in amazement, saying, "Cinna's done it again. Go Prim!" He clapped his hands enthusiastically and whooped.

Prim's hair was blowing behind her, lit up with strands of orange, yellow, and red hair, making her look like a fairy of fire. Kyndall did not have glowing hair, but Katniss was dismayed to see his presence practically engulfed Prim, even with her wearing heels. However, Prim was doing her best, waving enthusiastically to the crowd with both hands and then blowing kisses out like Katniss had her previous year. Katniss would have found it oddly endearing were it not for the reason she was doing it.

Soon the roar transformed into an audible chant, "Prim! Prim! Prim!" Katniss couldn't help but smile. Prim being the only person to have been chosen and then also being the little sister of a recent Victor was bound to be the story of the entire games. Katniss finally felt hope. "You can do this, Prim," she whispered, grinning excitedly at Peeta when he looked at her.

Katniss did not pay any attention to anything else that happened. As if she were wearing blinders, her eyes were only for Prim as she rushed over and hugged her sister.

"Prim, you were fantastic!"

"Thanks. That was actually kinda fun," Prim said with a large smile.

"I'd prefer to not linger here. Let's head up to our floor, shall we?" Haymitch said stiffly, waving a hand in the direction of the elevators. As they loaded up onto the lift, they were such a large crowd that the other Tributes and their teams let them have a lift to themselves. By an unspoken rule, no one said anything on the ride up, though Katniss noticed Prim staring out the glass of the elevator to gape at the city below.

"Prim, your room is that way," Katniss said, pointing down the hall.

She began to skip off, but Cinna called out, "Wait, Prim, I need to remove the glowing extensions."

"Aww…but I like them. Can I at least wear them to dinner?" Prim asked, with soulful eyes.

Katniss hid her grin as she watched Cinna cave right before her eyes. "Oh, I don't see why not. Just don't wash with them."

"Okay!" And then Prim was down the hall and through the door.

Once she was through the door, Cinna hung his head and turned to Katniss. "I don't know how you've managed to resist that all these years?"

"What makes you think I have?" Katniss replied, smiling fondly for the first time in days.

The penthouse was as Katniss remembered it. She noticed that even the Avoxes were the same. The redhead woman she was familiar with stood at the entrance to the dining room, which was currently void of food, but Katniss headed over there. She leveled her gaze with her and said, "Make sure my sister has everything she needs." Her stare lasted a couple seconds longer, before she turned away, hoping her message had gotten through. The Avox simply nodded and headed down the hall toward Prim's room.

Later that evening, everyone was sitting at the table, gushing praise to the two Tributes over the debut.

"You looked just absolutely marvelous," Effie announced, bouncing with glee. "We're sure to have wowed many of the sponsors tonight. Now just keep this up and you'll be stars!"

"The glow made you look perfect in the twilight. You both really stood out," Cinna added.

"Yes, as usual the stylists have opened doors for you, now it's on you to put your best foot forward to keep the momentum," Haymitch said, bringing everyone who was up on cloud nine back down to the ground.

"What does it matter?" Kyndall said, not bothering to swallow before he spoke, and making everyone at the table grimace. "It's not like anyone is going to see us for three days."

"The Gamemakers will. Plutarch frequently joins the bigwigs at the soirees and parties the Capitalists throw. Sponsors will undoubtedly be trying to get the scoop from him."

"So I'll show them everything I got," Kyndall said with a little smirk.

"Not yet. It's better if you conceal your strengths from your fellow champions, You don't want them knowing what you can do."

"And show them my weakness instead?"

"The point of training is to learn something you _don't_ know. I highly recommend the classes on building shelter, identifying poisonous foods, and setting snares. Being self-sufficient is the most important thing you can do for yourself out there, even with sponsors," Haymitch replied. His tone had turned as hard as steel. Katniss remembered this from the few nasty fights she had with him during Interview prep.

Kyndall glared at him. "Most of the deaths are from other people. All I have to do is knock everyone off before scavenging should even matter."

"You think you can survive two weeks without scavenging?" Peeta asked with a clear expression of disbelief.

"I'm saying the games won't even get that far."

"Oh really? You must be really impressive. Where did you learn to fight?"

The Tribute's ears burned red as hot coals. "You think I can't beat up the cushy little pissants in District 1 and 2? They're not careers! They're not going to know anything."

"Everyone in the Games knows enough to be dangerous," Peeta advised. "The mighty have fallen to those they wrote off as weaklings."

"Thanks for the advice. I guess I'll squash all the weaklings first." Katniss noticed that he glanced over at Prim and it took all over her control not to slap him.

Prim seemed to have noticed too, because where once she was eating enthusiastically, now she only stirred her food in disinterest.

Haymitch merely laughed with dry sarcasm. "That's what all the tough guys say and then they're the first to cower once they're inside."

Kyndall slammed his silverware down and stormed off. Portia and Effie immediately got up to go after them, but the silence they left in their wake was stifling.

Kantiss was trying to get control of herself and finally when she thought she could speak without her voice shaking in anger, she said, "Prim, you should really eat up. Putting extra weight will do you good.

Prim looked like she wanted to argue, but she merely said "Okay," and took tiny bites with her fork, but it was better than nothing. To get her mind off the earlier conversation, Katniss said, "We should really talk about what you should do for your training."

"What did you do last time?" Prim asked.

"Well, Peeta and I stuck together and we tried to learn something new at every hour. You want to show what you can really do in your private sessions."

"But my strength is healing? Will the gamemakers actually be impressed by that."

_Not in the slightest,_ Katniss thought, but she buried it and said, "Healing is a valuable skill, especially when the only people with healing supplies will be whoever controls the Cornucopia. You will be a valuable ally."

Prim sighed and said, "So the only other skills I can think are healing, cooking, and name all the Presidents we've had since the founding."

"If you really want a shot," Haymitch broke in, "focus on survival. Don't underestimate its use as a skill. Setting traps, identifying harmful food and animals, being able to cook your meat so it's healthy for you to eat, building shelter; that's half the battle. The other half is evading the other Tributes and that's what you'll have to do to stay alive. Do you climb trees?"

"Maybe once or twice."

"Well, you should learn to climb, because I have a feeling that's where you're going to be spending your time. Rue made a very good case for herself to be a Victor with that skill."

Both Peeta and Katniss winced at the name, but she nodded at Prim. "You're small and light enough, you could stay above the fight. Just watch out for any Gamemaker contraptions."

"Okay, so what do you want me to learn tomorrow?"

"What Haymitch said," Katniss replied. "Learn to tie rope, learn navigation, learn to start a fire – though use it sparingly, and…learn how to use a knife."

"A knife?" Prim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You should learn some way to defend yourself. You already use knives while helping with mother."

"Yeah, but that's different."

"Not as different as you think," Katniss whispered.

Prim stared but nodded. They ate in silence until it was time to watch the debut once more and in that time, Portia and Effie had managed to bring Kyndall back into the fold. Anyone who looked at him could tell he was still smoldering, but he chose to sit away from everyone on the floor. Effie tried to cut the tension with more exclamations of how amazing they looked, but there was only murmured agreement.

Prim barely got to see herself glowing like coal when Katniss ushered her to bed, and she went with thoughts of burning like fire.


End file.
